New Boyfriend
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: Alexis has a new boyfriend, and Beckett noticed. Present time. This fanfic is mainly basen on Alexis / Beckett relationship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This came into my head and I had to write it. If you like it I'll continue. Enjoy!

It was almost 8pm. Castle was in his office writing, when Alexis came down the stairs. Beckett was sitting at the kitchen island surfing on her iPad.

"Alexis can you come here for a second?" Beckett said when she saw her, she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Yes, but I'm kind of in a hurry." Alexis said with a smile as she was walking towards Beckett.

"I noticed that, that's why I want to chat with you." Alexis was now sitting next to Beckett. "So, who is he?"

"Who is who?" Alexis felt her cheeks blushing.

"I'm not stupid Alexis. You've had quite a few evening appointments lately."

"Did it ever cross your mind, that maybe I was just trying to avoid interrupting your make out sessions?"

"Come on Alexis give me a name. And by the way you've only interrupted us twice."

"Since both times were about where we are sitting now, it counts as 4 times." She paused for a moment, then she looked at Beckett. "Fine, his name is James, he's two years older than I am, he lives 20 minutes from here and he's an electrician. We met through mutual friends."

"I knew it. How long have you two been dating?" Beckett asked curiously.

"About two months, but I'm not ready for dad to meet him, so don't say a word."

"My lips are sealed. For now. Just have fun Alexis, you deserve it. I really appriciate it." Beckett said as Alexis hugged her and left for her date.

Beckett was happy that Alexis had found someone. Someone who didn't sound familiar to Pi. But for now she had to keep this a secret from her husband.

...

Like I said, I'll continue if you like this first part.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Just to be perfectly clear, I do love Alexis as a character. I'm not one of the many Alexis haters, I think she has made mistakes but she's just a young woman, who's going through stuff! I do appriciate your reviews, though I disagree with some of you. Where I come from it's perfectly normal to try to hide the fact that you're dating someone, and it doesn't hurt people. Someone of you say that Castle will be hurt, but it's not like she's running to Vegas to marry James, she's "just" dating him, and she isn't ready for Castle to meet him. And it's not like they're keeping this a secret forever, just until she knows him better and things get serious. There's always someone noticing even though you try to hide it, and this time it was Beckett. Sorry for this long note, but I just needed to get that of my chest.

Alexis left for her date, who was waiting for her right outside the building.

There he was, talking to the doorman while he was waiting for her. _He's so cute_ she thought. James had dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and his height was perfect for her. He was well-built and you could clearly see that he was taking care of himself and his health.

"Excuse me Sir, my date is here." James said to the doorman when he saw Alexis.

The doorman turned around. "So Ms. Castle is your date, have fun you two."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

James and Alexis were taking it slow, and she actually enjoyed it. She had learned from the past that moving too fast could be problem. They shared a kiss here and there, but nothing more than that.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked as they joined hands walking down the streets.

"I thought we could go and grab a bite to eat, at this great new place around the corner. And then I've a little surprise for you."

"Sounds good James, I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Likewise Alexis." They stopped as they shared a small kiss.

They sat down in the resturant and started talking.

"So what have you been up to today?" Alexis asked.

"I was working from 9 to 5, then I came home and hung out with my brothers and sisters, which brought me here, where I'm sharing a meal with the most beautiful girl in New York." He said while looking into her eyes. "What about you?" He asked.

"I had an early lecture this morning, since then I've been studying, and when I left the loft before I got here, I was kind of busted by Kate."

"Kate, as in your step-mother Kate, your father's wife?" James asked.

"Yes, that's her. She noticed that I've been going out a lot in the evenings this past time. But she was just curious, there' s not need to be afraid of her, even though she's dectective. I hope you don't mind that I just told her the truth."

"As long as you're fine with it, so am I." James was actually amused by the fact that Alexis couldn't keep this a secret, but he didn't mind at all.

They finished eating. Next up was the surprise waiting for her.

When they got outside, a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them.

Perfect end to this evening. Alexis could go home with a smile on her face.


End file.
